


【光切】春雷

by zy568281



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zy568281/pseuds/zy568281
Summary: 是之前隐藏的车轱辘，r18注意
Relationships: 源赖光/鬼切
Kudos: 22





	【光切】春雷

雷声如鼓，闪电将夜空撕开一道裂口。

磅礴的暴雨把整座平安京笼罩在一片茫茫的雨雾中，街道上早已没了行人，一辆马车碾过路边的水洼，车轮在地上压出两道辙痕，溅起一片泥水。

“鬼切大人回来了！”

源氏宅邸的门房叫起了掌灯的仆从，让人赶紧通知家主。

黑衣武士从马背上解下一个巨大的黑色口袋，交给了前来的家仆，那口袋里鼓鼓囊囊的，也不知是什么东西。  
  
“这次讨伐人面鸮，鬼切大人一人就斩下了人面鸮首领的首级，还带着我们肃清了鬼木林的巢穴，若是没有鬼切大人，我们怕是都要成为人面鸮的果腹之食了。”

“真不亏是鬼切大人啊。”

鬼切解下蓑衣，并没有理会众人崇敬的目光：“主人呢？”

“赖光大人还在书房。”老门房接过蓑衣。

鬼切点了点头，示意知道了。

源赖光的书房仍然亮着灯，鬼切特意换了身衣服，将染血的外袍交给下人拿去换洗，确定自己身上没有血腥味后才前去敲门。

“进来吧。”

源赖光坐在案前，身上披了件羽织，在灯下阅读着本家送来的书信，神色很是不耐烦。鬼切规规矩矩地坐好，开始汇报这次肃清任务的结果。

“唔，做得很好。”源赖光将书信整整齐齐地叠好，放进柜子里，“你的手，怎么了？”

源赖光不提鬼切差点没想起来。人面鸮的长羽硬如山岩，为了斩下它的首级，鬼切不得已化出了本体刀身，人面鸮以利爪抓住鬼切的本体，死死抵抗。人面鸮的利爪是可以一下击碎普通人类头骨的凶器，虽然没有拦住鬼切的刀锋，却在他的虎口上留下了一道深可见骨的伤痕。

原本这伤痕并不严重，只是那人面鸮食人多年，身上怨灵化作瘴气，这才使得鬼切的伤口迟迟没有愈合。

出门在外未伤及性命，鬼切也不甚在意，只草草包扎了一下。鬼切伤的又是右手，左手包扎不甚灵便，随意地扎了一个难看的结，连伤口都没有遮盖完全。他也完全没想过换药的事情，经过几日的风吹雨淋，连绷带都泛黄毛了边。

源赖光不喜欢脏东西，鬼切不自在地把手往袖子里缩了缩。

“把它换了。”源赖光看到了他的小动作，毫不留情道，“不像样子。”

鬼切慢吞吞地用左手去解绷带，当初自己为了图省事扎了个死结，现在无论怎么费力也解不开，鬼切懊悔不已。

源赖光叹了口气：“你这样要弄到什么时候。”

鬼切弄到一半，绷带乱糟糟地缠在手上，此时继续解也不是，不解也不是。

“过来。”

鬼切生怕源赖光责罚，只能老老实实走过去。源赖光拉着他的手，带他来到铜盆前，下人已经打好了热水，源赖光挽起衣袖准备亲自帮他洗手。

源赖光的身体紧贴着他，袖子高高挽起，露出坚实的小臂，右手捏住了他的手腕，左手灵巧地把沾满鲜血的绷带解了下来，扔在了地上。

源赖光的手移了下来，握住了他的手掌，付丧神不会长茧，那双手仍旧平整光洁，只有虎口上被瘴气割裂的伤口，结了一层薄薄的血痂，破坏了整体的美观。

源赖光顺着他的手掌往下，手指插进他的指缝中，分开了他的五指，拉着他的双手浸入热水中。两指之间的皮肤非常薄弱，鬼切能够清晰地感觉到源赖光长着薄茧的指腹一点一点摩挲过他的指节，相贴的皮肤似乎有吸力，让鬼切十分着迷 。

温热的水在指间淌过去，带走了血污。

鬼切对于这只触碰他的右手再熟悉不过了，他的手指比鬼切略微长一些，手掌宽厚，指节分明，手背上布满了大大小小的伤疤，食指的第二关节左边和虎口上有细腻的茧，是常年握刀所导致的。在鬼切神志初开尚未化形的时候，朦朦胧胧中只能感觉到这只手一遍又一遍地抚过自己的刀身，掌心按在刀脊上，温暖又柔软，这便是他对于人类的第一印象。

源赖光仍然在非常仔细地清洗着鬼切的双手，烛火在他的脸上跳跃，柔和了原本锋利的轮廓。鬼切却有些走神，源赖光的胸膛靠在他的后背上，坚定有力的心跳透过相贴的两层衣物传递到他的身上，连带着他的心也跟着怦怦直跳起来。

源赖光拿起一旁的竹签，捏住鬼切的手指，对着烛光仔细剃掉指甲缝中的污垢。鬼切的指甲光滑圆润，末端修剪得十分平整，刚从热水中捞出来还透着淡淡的粉色，像是某种深湖里的贝类。

竹签从指甲盖和手指的缝隙中探进去，碰到从未被人接触过的软肉，鬼切敏感地瑟缩了一下手指，却被源赖光牢牢握住。鬼切不敢再动了，他默默忍受着这种怪异的触感，十指尖端似乎有蚂蚁在啃食，血液迅速地从四肢百骸涌上来，如同猛兽般咆哮着撞击他的胸膛。

又是这种感觉。

诡异的、奇妙的兴奋感，类似于刀尖划破妖魔的咽喉，喷涌的鲜血溅在脸上时候，那种粘稠又有些恶心的感觉，慢慢地攥紧了他的心脏。他嗅到源赖光身上属于人类独特的味道，鲜活的生命的味道。

源赖光的脖颈离自己只有分豪之差，血液流过的声音被无限放大了，他突然有一种冲动想要咬住源赖光的喉咙，尝一尝那鲜血的温度，是否像他的双手一样炽热。

回过神来鬼切被自己的想法吓了一跳，源赖光已经放下了竹签，正用棉布把他的手擦干。等到所有工序结束后，那双手又如同刚被锻造出来时一样了。

源赖光捧着它如同捧着一件精巧的艺术品，他的拇指抚过鬼切虎口上新生的伤口时，突然用力摁了一下。

鬼切轻嘶了一声，虎口上刚长起来的血痂又裂开了，隐隐有血从伤口中渗了出来。他的手还被源赖光紧紧地抓在手里，一动也不敢动。

“疼吗？”源赖光问。

鬼切摇头：“不疼。”

对比起在斩杀恶鬼时穿腹劈骨的伤来说，实在不值一提。

“你知道人类为什么会有痛觉吗？”源赖光放开了他的手，“人类通过嗅觉来分辨气味，视觉来观察万物，听觉来接受信息。可痛觉只能给人带来苦楚，它会扰乱你的神志，麻痹你的思维，让你的行动变得迟缓，无法判断是非。它的存在百害而无一利，若是不被需要，为何人类没有抛弃痛觉呢？”

鬼切从没想过这些，于是摇了摇头。

“因为痛觉来得很快。”源赖光抬起手摸上了鬼切的脸，沾了血的拇指抚过他印刻着血契的眼睛，“比看的快。”

那手指往后，划过他白得几近透明的耳廓。

“比听的更快。”

最后往下停留在了他的动脉上，另外四只手指从后面拢上来，将鬼切的脖颈扼住。

鬼切身体本能地抗拒这种被人拿捏住要害的感觉，但因为是源赖光，所以强迫自己放松，脊背仍然控制不住地绷紧了。

“趋利避害是万物的本能，而痛觉则是警示。”源赖光的拇指在鬼切的脖颈上摩挲着，仿佛一只正在磨牙利齿的野兽，“感觉到疼痛，就说明身体不能够承受这些伤害，它们会威胁你的生命。人们感受到痛觉，就会下意识地做出防御，远离疼痛的来源，从而远离危险。”

“我不知道这对于付丧神来说有没有意义。”源赖光看着烛光下黑衣武士的脊背如同一张绷紧的弓，被衣带勾勒出恰到好处的腰身，他的脸上带着些许隐忍的克制，看起来与人类并无不同，“但是既然是模仿人类的样子，何不学得再像一些。”

源赖光注视着他：“你该学会感受疼痛。”

烛火在他的脸上跃动着。

“我来教你如何像一个人类一样活着。”

窗外大雨滂沱，书房里点了一盏油灯，照亮案前一方天地。

源赖光解开外袍，将鬼切拉过来，让他隔着单衣抱在自己的腰上，低头吻上了他的嘴唇。

鬼切有些不明所以，但仍然乖顺地张开了嘴。源赖光的舌头扫过他的齿列，舔舐着敏感的上颚，追逐着他的舌尖，直顶进咽部。明明源赖光已经放开了手，他还是感觉到空气从自己的胸膛被挤了出来，他不由自主地想抓住点什么，不小心扯开了源赖光的衣襟。滚烫的男子肌肤触碰到他刚刚被温水泡得敏感的指腹，让他一时间窘迫得不知该把手往哪里放才好。

春雷滚滚，倾盆暴雨如山呼海啸。

源赖光褪下鬼切的外袍，将它掷在地上，双手从宽大的里衣中探进去，抚摸着那瘦削却有力的腰身，感觉到鬼切的肌肉在手掌下绷紧了，如同一张拉到完满的弓。鬼切把头埋在源赖光的脖颈里，听到血液奔流的声音，一下一下敲击着他的耳膜，让他头脑嗡鸣。

源赖光的手像是抚摸刀身一样抚摸着他的身体，然后如打磨刀柄一般抓住了他胯下那物。源赖光用来握刀的手布满细腻的茧，在他敏感的铃口上不断打转，抵住根部用手指反复揉搓敏感的伞头，不一会儿就弄得满手湿滑。

鬼切把头抵在源赖光的肩上，脸颊通红，五指被源赖光扣在手里。

源赖光把他放倒在案几上，堆叠的公文滚了一地，鬼切感觉到源赖光的手指往后穴探去，用前方泌出的情液润湿他的后庭。鬼切努力放松自己去配合源赖光的步调，可这种事情无论经过都少次都让他难以适应。

那粗糙的手指在从未有人造访过的地方肆意探索着，摩挲着干燥的肠壁，直到它溢出泪来，肛口被扩张到极致，那感觉或许该叫做疼痛，却又与身上的伤痕天差地别。

“鬼切。”

鬼切茫然地抬起头，不知所措地被源赖光吻住了。

源赖光的身体因为常年习武而十分健硕，平时穿着厚重的甲胄看不出来，此刻脱了衣服便显出一副令人艳羡的好身材，肩膀宽阔，肌肉匀称，不像阴阳师倒像个征战的武士。

他安抚地亲吻着鬼切的唇舌，下身缓慢而坚定地推了进来。

鬼切被他这一顶几乎要溢出泪来，被充满的感觉让他一阵腰腹酸软，情不自禁地扣紧了源赖光的手指，用力到骨节发白。

源赖光握住他的腰，揽着他整个人都贴在怀里，略微上翘的阳物磨蹭着肠壁一路碾压过去，每一下都顶到深处，鬼切能清晰地感觉到上面怒张的青筋，搅动内里试图阻拦的嫩肉，毫不留情地推挤进去。

在触碰到肠壁上某一点的时候，鬼切微不可闻地瑟缩了一下，那感觉如同刚铸造好的滚烫铁材被放入冷却槽中的刹那，酥麻的刺痛感在他的刀刃上蒸腾起雾气，让他有一瞬的失神。

源赖光的手撩开鬼切被汗水浸湿的额发，露出他被烧得通红的耳廓，眼下一滴泪痣仿若饮泣。源赖光将那肉茎缓慢地抽出来，堪堪停在两指处的位置，抵着内里酸麻的地方不住研磨，弄得鬼切的难耐地仰起脖颈，双腿无意识地夹紧了，被源赖光毫不留情地扣住了脚踝。

源赖光凝视着他的利刃露出与平日截然不同的脆弱表情，心中暴虐的欲望水涨船高，毫无征兆地加快了速度，那肉刃地猛地顶进去，肉囊打在股间，又迅速地抽出来，每次都能准确地擦过那点，发出令人面红耳赤的声音。

电闪雷鸣般的快感几乎要击垮鬼切的神志，他嗅到源赖光身上龙胆花的味道，铺天盖地地笼罩了他，四肢的力气全被抽空了，只剩下腹中灼烧的感觉愈发清晰，比焚身的炉火还要滚烫。

源赖光办事的时候从不爱说话，让鬼切也不敢出声，只抿紧了嘴唇小声呜咽着。

情欲的感觉如此陌生，在与源赖光做这事之前，他对此一无所知，完全被源赖光牵着走，他从未想过这双斩过万千首级的手，竟然也有颤抖得握不住东西的时候。

每当源赖光抱紧他，鬼切便感到前所未有的满足，他喜欢源赖光的手抚摸自己的感觉，他如此全身心地信赖着他的主人，以至于完全放弃了身体的控制权，交由源赖光来主导，前方或是刀山火海，或是悬崖峭壁，他都完全不在乎。

桌上的灯芯燃到了尽头，火光在灯油上跳了一下，便熄灭了。

“唔！”

鬼切被这突如其来的黑暗吓了一跳，拽着源赖光从桌子上滚了下来，炙热的性器在鬼切体内转了一圈，如火匕一般搅动着他的内脏，进到了前所未有的深度，让他忍不住呻吟出声。

源赖光扶着鬼切的腰，才让他不至于趴到地上来。

突然变换的体位让鬼切有些无所适从，他跨坐在源赖光的腰间，自上而下看着源赖光。昏暗的环境让鬼切变得大胆了些，他俯下身，低头看源赖光的脸，把鼻梁抵在一处，亲昵地磨蹭着。源赖光似乎是笑了，黑暗之中有温热的气流拂过他的耳畔。

“主人。”鬼切小声地叫着，摸到源赖光的眉毛，动情地亲吻着，一路从眉间吻到嘴唇，鬼切感觉到源赖光的犬齿在自己的下唇上恶狠狠地咬了一下，只一瞬间他便尝到了铁锈的味道。

甘美的、腥甜的血液。 

源赖光的舌头舔舐过被咬出齿痕的地方，麻痹的感觉如同燎原的野火，瞬间蔓延开来。

鬼切的喉咙烧得干渴，无论他如何从源赖光的口中汲取甘液液无法缓解。源赖光的情欲从血契的另一头传来，如同燎原的星火，一下子点燃了他的渴望。源赖光大大方方地把脖颈露出来，让鬼切沿着动脉不住地舔舐，仿佛能隔着皮肉吮出鲜血来。

源赖光牵过鬼切的手，原本岌岌可危的血痂早就崩裂开来，鲜血顺着指缝流进两人的掌心，像是某种粘合剂，将他们紧握的双手牢牢粘在一起。他引导着鬼切慢慢往下坐，目光在他挺动的腰身上逡巡，如同白杨般挺拔又坚韧。

只有在这个时候鬼切才会显出一些守礼皮相下的暴戾来，他摁住了源赖光的肩膀不让他乱动，自顾自地借着那物快活起来。窗外一道闪电划过，照亮了屋内，源赖光看到他的发梢隐隐透出些白色，只一瞬便又陷入了黑暗。鬼切尖利的犬齿割伤了源赖光的皮肤，流出一点点血，被舌尖拭去，在唇上留下宛如女子的口脂。

鬼切没有经验，胡乱的动作根本找不到重点，惹得他烦躁地扭动腰身，终于让源赖光终于忍不住一把抓住了他的胯骨，向上挺动起来。尖锐的快感让鬼切几欲窒息，他发出一声难堪的呻吟，被源赖光突如其来的动作弄得双目失神。

源赖光的手拢住了他的性器，胯间反复抽顶，感觉到手中那物不断涨大，随着他一个深顶，溢出粘稠的液体来。鬼切急促地喘息着，眼角几乎要溢出泪来，小腹不断抽动，浊白的液体一股一股流出来，沾满了源赖光的手掌。

鬼切不禁绞紧了后穴，源赖光粗喘一声，翻了个身把鬼切摁在凌乱的衣物中，格开他的双膝，用力地抽插了起来，鬼切终于忍不住大声呻吟，再也管不得房外是否还有巡夜的守卫。  
  
鬼切感觉到眼前升起一片白雾，世界天旋地转，源赖光的喘息在他的耳边如同惊雷，让他欢愉，让他不受控制地颤抖，好一回儿才缓过神来，胯下又被逼出一股清液，湿得一塌糊涂。

源赖光缓慢地从他的身体里退出来，带出一些令人难堪的液体。

源赖光抓过一旁贵重的织物为他揩干净了身体，黑暗之中难得地流露出些许温柔。

“感觉如何？”

鬼切咽了口唾沫，哑着声音道：“……很奇怪。”

源赖光把他拉了起来，交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻。

“这就是活着啊，我的鬼切。”  


鬼切醒过来的时候，外面仍然下着大雨，淅淅沥沥的雨水打在船屋的棚盖上，仿若碰撞的珠玉。

源赖光留在他身上的感觉仍然如此清晰，与他身上被瘴毒侵蚀的伤口一起疼痛着，让他快要分不清梦境和现实。

鬼切掀开船帘，窗外是一望无际的海水，与漆黑的夜色融为一体。远处离岛的阁楼仍然灯火通明，丝竹管弦之声不绝于耳，仿佛在海天之间燃起了烟花，将雨点都烧灼成流光溢彩的焰火。

四天之前鬼切追寻着源赖光的足迹来到了这座不夜城，想要找机会杀了他，而血契的感应却如同一根似有若无的蛛丝，拉着他不断向源赖光靠近，却始终无法确定他的位置。

白天他追寻着源赖光的气息找到一处船坞，却不曾想却中了前来抓捕不知火的阴阳师的陷阱。

那只是一个再简单不过的咒，早先在源氏就已经学习过这类的阴阳术，他原本不应该中这样简单的幻阵，他心里或许知道那是陷阱，但是源赖光的气息太过强烈，他始终心怀侥幸地有所期待。

真是太愚蠢了。

雨越下越大，鬼切坐在船篷下，用船舱里积的雨水清洗手上的伤口。他身上没有带纱布，只能撕了一条贴身的衣物做包扎。背后有些伤口太大了，包扎不到，索性就不去理会它。

鬼切始终无法适应妖气太强烈的地方，那些瘴气侵蚀着他的身体，让他的骨骼都在叫嚣着疼痛。

疼痛的感觉，似火灼，若雷击，他的身体在发出警示，它撕扯着鬼切的神志，让他远离那些让自己痛苦的东西。他能感觉到刀身的嗡鸣，它曾经坚韧得能够劈山斩石，此刻却如同一片易碎的瓦楞。

他又回想起酒吞惊愕的眼神，茨木悲愤的怒吼，想起那片血山尸海。

梦境之中源赖光极尽温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，转眼之间就变成了源氏大宅中四分五裂的傀儡。

尖刀利箭会带来疼痛，而胸腔之中只有柔软的内脏，为何也会令他这般痛不欲生？  
  
不过快了，等到他将这一切都偿还，便再也不必受这蚀骨之痛。

鬼切抚摸着已现出裂纹的刀身，在此之前，你可要坚持住啊。  
\-----------------end------------------  



End file.
